First Christmas Together
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Prequel to Christmas Proposal. Takes place during SVU Season 16/PD Season 2. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

They had only been together for a month but Olivia was starting to fall hard for Hank. She had invited him and his family, including Erin, to come to New York to spend Christmas with her and Noah. Hank declined because Justin didn't have that much time to spend with him and it would be several months before he'd see him again, which would be after the baby arrived in May. Things had also been crazy at work. She wondered how long this relationship would actually last because of the distance between them. It seemed like hank wasn't as interested as he had appeared to be when they had gone out for drinks at Molly's. He was the one that wanted to try to have a relationship but as usual, she was hesitant because she had never been good in relationships. Maybe it was for the best that he wanted to be with his family and not her and Noah.

Noah was already asleep, so after Olivia put her pajamas on, she decided to watch a Christmas movie before going to bed. She was glad she didn't have to be at work again until after the holiday, so she had a few days off and she was really looking forward to it. As the movie began, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?"

She put the movie on pause and went to see who it was. It was Hank, so she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and I wanted to invite you and Noah to spend Christmas with us in Chicago."

"I have to be back at work the day after Christmas."

"I talked to your squad. They said they could handle things for a few days."

"I thought you didn't want to spend Christmas with me."

"That wasn't what I meant. You hung up before I could ask you to come there. Justin and Olive want to meet you and Noah and I want to meet Noah."

"This is the first time I have been in a relationship since Noah has been in my life."

"I get it. This is the first relationship I have been in since my wife died and I think I am already falling for you."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"I thought it was just me."

"It's not. What movie are you watching?"

"'It's a Wonderful Life', one of my favorite Christmas movies."

"Mine too."

"Do you want some cookies and hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

Olivia went to make the hot chocolate, while Hank hung up his jacket and went to sit on the sofa. Once she was done making the hot chocolate and put some cookies on a plate, she took everything into the living room. She handed Hank a mug and set the cookies on the coffee table.

"Did you bake?"

"No. Lucy, Noah's nanny, baked them and brought them over."

"They're good."

Olivia put the movie on and they watched it. Hank ended up putting his arm around Olivia after she put her head on his shoulder. Olivia had fallen asleep before the movie was over. Hank turned the TV off and reached over to turn the lamp off. He put a blanket on the two of them and fell asleep after he kissed Olivia's forehead. The next morning, they woke up at about the same time.

"Morning."

"Good morning, yourself. I enjoyed being in your arms last night."

"I enjoyed it myself. It's been a long time since I have held anyone like this."

Olivia leaned closer and kissed Hank.

"I wanted to do that last night but wasn't sure I should. I want to be with you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. It has been a while for me. I'm just not sure I want you to see me naked because of all the scars I have."

"I don't care about that. It's also been a while for me but I want to be with you too. How much time do we have before Noah gets up?"

"Noah! I almost forgot about him. What time is it?"

"5:15."

"He's usually up by 6."

"That's plenty of time."

They got off the sofa and went to the bedroom. They started kissing, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards he had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Wow! I never expected that after seeing your interrogation methods."

"You're not too bad yourself."

They started kissing again.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and made love again. Hank went to take a shower, while Olivia went to put her robe on and checked on Noah. He was awake when she walked into his room.

"Morning, sweet boy."

"Mama!"

"Let's get your diaper changed and then there is someone I'd like to introduce you to."

Olivia changed Noah's diaper and took him into the bedroom. Hank had just come out of the bathroom.

"Hank, this is my son, Noah. Noah, this is Hank, the man Mommy loves."

"Nice to meet you."

Noah gave Hank a shy smile. Hank took him from Olivia, while she went to take a shower. Noah wanted down, so Hank put him down and Noah took his hand. He took him to show him the tree and his presents. Hank took Noah and put him in his high chair, while he made breakfast. Breakfast was ready by the time Olivia got out of the shower.

"Smells delicious."

"Thanks. Have you thought about coming to Chicago with me?"

"Yes. I want to."

"Good."

Hank kissed Olivia and finished fixing breakfast. Once they ate and cleaned up, Hank went to get Noah dressed, while Olivia went to get dressed and pack some clothes for her and Noah. Once they were ready, they headed to the airport to fly to Chicago.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There will probably be one more chapter after this one. I probably won't get it updated until after Christmas. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

After landing in Chicago, they got off the plane and went to get their luggage. They walked to Hank's SUV in the parking garage. He put Noah's car seat in and strapped him in.

"I could get a hotel room somewhere."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's room."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Noah can have his own room and Justin and Olive have the other bedroom."

"I don't want Justin to be uncomfortable, so I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No, you're not. My sofa isn't that comfortable."

"Then I'll sleep in the room with Noah."

"Benson, it's not like we haven't slept together. Justin will be fine. Just relax."

Hank kissed her and they stopped somewhere for lunch before they went to the house. When they arrived, Hank got the bags, while Olivia got a sleeping Noah out of his car seat. They went inside but no one was there. They went upstairs and Hank showed her where Noah would be sleeping. She figured it had to be Justin's old room. It had a crib, a toddler bed and toys for a little boy.

"Did you do this for Noah?"

"Actually, I did. I want him to feel welcome here."

"Aren't you a sweet man?"

"I try."

"I knew there was more to you than the man I first met in my office."

Olivia took Noah's coat off and put him in the crib. Hank then took her to his bedroom.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I want to be able to hold you all night."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if we made love again."

"We can do that."

Hank shut and locked the door as Olivia sat down on the bed. Hank went over to the bed and sat down next to Olivia. They started kissing as they undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards Olivia had fallen asleep in Hank's arms. Hank couldn't believe that the woman asleep in his arms had agreed to start a relationship with him. This was the same woman who threatened to arrest him after he had barged into her Interrogation Room to help 'talk' to the perp. Hank never thought he'd fall in love again after losing Camille but he had been wrong about that. He was more determined than ever to make this relationship work. He ended up falling asleep for a little while. Justin and Olive arrived back at the house after doing some last minute shopping.

"DAD, ARE YOU HERE?"

Hank and Olivia had both woken up, so Hank opened the bedroom door.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN."

The two of them got dressed and went to see if Noah was awake. He was but a little confused because he wasn't used to his surroundings. Once he saw Olivia, he was ok. She picked him up, changed him and the three of them went downstairs. Justin and Olive were sitting on the floor wrapping all their presents."

"Hey."

"Hey, Dad. You must be Olivia. I'm Justin and this is my wife, Olive."

"Yes, I'm Olivia and this is my son, Noah. He's not mine officially yet but we've been through a lot together already."

"How old is he?"

"Tell him how old you are."

Noah held up one finger.

"Wow! It's nice to meet you both."

"You too."

"I'm glad you accepted Scrooge's invitation to spend Christmas with us."

"I am too."

"I'm not a Scrooge."

"Not this year but you can be."

"I'm happier than I have been in a long time."

"Yeah since Mom died."

Olivia put Noah down and he went to check out the tree. She and Hank sat down on the sofa.

"This is the first time Dad has put the tree up and put lights on the house since Mom's last Christmas."

"You did this for us?"

"Yeah."

"You are so sweet."

"Olivia, I wouldn't get too carried away."

Hank took one of the pillows on the sofa and threw it at Justin. He threw it back and ended up hitting Olivia in the face.

"Olivia, I am so sorry."

"It's ok."

Hank got up with the pillow and whacked Justin with it. Olive tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"When are you due, Olive?"

"May."

"I already know it'll be a boy and you should name him Henry."

"Just what the world needs, another Hank Voight."

"You're so funny."

"We don't care what sex the baby is. All we care about is that he or she is healthy. I can totally see you spoiling a granddaughter rotten though."

"Oh, probably. Sometimes I wish your sister had lived."

"Mom blamed herself for that for years."

"You had another child?"

"Justin had a twin sister but she was stillborn."

"Oh, Hank, I am so sorry."

"Thanks. We never had a proper burial for her. The nurses took care of it. I wish we had though."

"Did you at least get to hold her?"

"Yeah, we both did. Camille blamed herself and really didn't have much interest in bonding with Justin for a short time. Once I convinced her that it could happen to anyone, Justin became her entire life. He was always a lot closer to her anyway. We wanted more children but she had a hard time getting pregnant again. She got pregnant again when Justin was 4 but she miscarried. I was fine with only one child. When she first told me she was pregnant, I didn't think I was ready for kids. When she told me, she made a special dinner for the two of us and told me we were having twins. It was heartbreaking when our daughter was born dead. When Camille fell apart, I tried to be the strong one for her on the outside but on the inside, it was really tearing me apart. I left the hospital for a while and came home. I ended up punching a hole in the wall to release some of my frustrations and I broke down in private."

"Did you break your hand?"

"Nope. I bruised it and I had bloody knuckles but nothing was broken. I only did that two other times. One was right after we found out Camille and cancer and the other was right after she died."

"Have you ever broken down in front of anyone?"

"Erin, Trudy and Olinsky are the only ones besides Justin. Of course Erin is a part of the family anyway."

"Camille never saw you break down after you lost your daughter?"

"I finally did in front of her. Erin had become the daughter I had always wanted and that's why I am so protective of her. She's what I had hoped my daughter would have been like. I know Erin is seeing Halstead on and off but she thinks I don't know. It's a dad thing. I would have loved to have been able to do give my own daughter a hard time about her choice in boyfriends when she was old enough but instead, I get to do that with Erin."

"Jay isn't so bad."

"He's ok and he's a good cop. She was in a relationship with Kelly Severide from Fire Station 51 for a while."

"Did you like her with him?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to feel you have to hide your feelings from me."

"I know."

Olivia's phone rang, so she went into the kitchen to take the call.

"She seems nice."

"She's amazing."

"Wait, have you two been together?"

"Yeah."

"That was fast."

"I haven't felt this way about anyone since your mom."

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"Actually, she said she loved me first."

"I want you to be happy and if Olivia makes you happy, then I'm happy. Mom would want you to move on."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that and I know she would. Your mom will always have a special place in my heart. She was, after all, my first love. I am finally ready to give my heart to someone else."

Olivia came back into the room.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. That was my squad checking in on me."

"Ok."

"Hank, are we ready to eat?"

"Let me find out where Erin is."

"She just pulled up."

"Yeah, put it in."

Olive went to put the lasagna in the oven as Erin came in.

"Hey."

"Hello. It's nuts out there but I got everything you asked for."

"Great."

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey. That's Noah."

"Hi Noah."

Noah smiled at Erin and then Olive came back.

"He is so fascinated with the tree."

"He's been like that with ours."

"Yeah, he had to show me your tree and all his presents."

"That sounds like him. Most of the presents under our tree were his anyway."

Olivia went to get her sweater.

"You cold?"

"A little."

"What happened to your arm?"

"That's a long story actually."

"Can you talk about it?"

"It's difficult."

"I'm here."

"Dad, you know about this?"

"Yep."

Olivia told Justin, Olive and Erin about what happened with William Lewis but couldn't make it through without breaking down. By the time she finished, both Erin and Olive were in tears and Justin didn't quite know what to say. Hank had his arms around her and rubbed her back as she buried her face in his chest. He kissed her on the head.

"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"When is the pain going to go away?"

"It could take a while but I promise you that I will be there for you no matter how long it takes."

"Me too, Liv. You know that."

"Thank you."

"If Dad is in this, I am too. You're good for him and you're one of us now. Noah too."

"Thanks. Hank."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then Noah walked over to him.

"Dada!"

"He called me 'Dada'."

"He obviously likes you. He's got 'Mama' down but he doesn't say a whole lot yet. He loves to be read to and sometimes but not very often, I'll sing to him. Do you by any chance have macaroni and cheese?"

"We do."

"Good. Noah is kind of a fussy eater."

"No problem."

"What movie are we watching tonight?"

"How about we watch several movies tonight and tomorrow too? I want to watch 'Christmas Vacation', 'Home Alone' and 'Home Alone 2'."

"I want to watch 'The Holiday' and 'Eloise at Christmastime'."

"I want to see 'Jingle All the Way' and 'A Christmas Story'."

"You're so agreeable. I'm with Erin for 'Christmas Vacation' or either 'Home Alone'. Olivia, is there anything you want to watch?"

"I can't see you and Justin sitting through 'Eloise' though. If it's early enough, I'd like to watch something that's more appropriate for Noah."

"I guess that means 'Eloise'. We also have 'Charlie Brown Christmas'."

"Are you two ok with that?"

"Oh, yeah. What we don't watch tonight, we watch tomorrow."

"So, that's your Christmas? Watching movies?"

"Pretty much but we do it as a family. This year we added Olive to the family, so we told her that she could add her favorite Christmas movies to what we watch. Besides 'It's A Wonderful Life', what else do you like?"

"Pretty much all of them you picked. I watch Hallmark Channel quite a bit when I have time."

"Justin has watched 'A Christmas Story' every chance he gets lately."

"It's on TBS for 24 hours."

"That's all we need. Erin, don't give him any ideas."

"How long have you been doing this tradition?"

"Justin was pretty young when we started."

"Ever since I've known you, that's what we did."

"It sounds like fun. Thank you for including us."

"No problem. Hopefully you and Noah can be a part of this from now on."

"That would be nice. It's nice to be a part of a family for once."

"We may be a bit dysfunctional but we love each other. Erin, did you want to invite Jay or did he have plans?

"He had plans."

Hank kissed Olivia and Justin and Erin both smiled at each other. Once dinner was ready, they all ate. After dinner and dessert, they got ready for bed and watched 'Charlie Brown Christmas' and 'Eloise at Christmastime' before Noah went to bed. Afterwards they watched some of the other movies before going to bed themselves.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. There may be a sequel to both this one and 'Christmas Proposal' but I am still in the preliminary stages with it. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

By the time Olivia woke up on Christmas morning, she thought she was the last one up. At first she didn't notice it but Hank was standing in the doorway watching her sleep.

"What?"

"Good morning, Beautiful. Merry Christmas!"

"Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too."

"I brought you breakfast in bed."

"That was nice of you. Have you been up long?"

"Erin and I had to go to a call about 3 this morning and just got back a couple hours ago."

"I know that feeling. Unfortunately, sexual assaults don't stop because it's a holiday. New Year's is usually busy for us."

"The nicer weather here usually means more violence but the cold weather doesn't stop people from killing each other. When we got back, Erin went back to bed and I watched the News and decided to make breakfast."

"Have you eaten?"

"No. I brought enough for both of us."

Hank got into bed and they both ate. Justin and Olive came upstairs with Noah.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Ho, Ho!"

"I taught him that. That's how I first taught Justin to say Merry Christmas."

Then Erin joined them.

"Merry Christmas!"

"You too, Erin."

"Did you eat yet, Erin?"

"Not yet."

"After you eat, then we can check our stockings and open presents."

Erin went downstairs to get something to eat, while Hank and Olivia finished eating. Justin and Olive took Noah downstairs to give Hank and Olivia some time alone before they joined everyone. Justin handed out the stockings first. Even Olivia and Noah had their own stockings. After they looked in their stockings, Justin handed out the presents. Noah had a huge pile.

"How am I supposed to get all that home?"

"He can keep it all here."

"So you will be inviting us back?"

"Oh, definitely! Can I talk you into sticking around until after New Year's?"

"You might be able to."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had. Last Christmas I didn't even have Noah."

"Now you have a whole family."

"I'm hoping we can be a family someday."

"Me too."

"I must have been good. I have quite a few presents here. I didn't get any of you anything though."

"You being here is enough for me."

"He's apparently looking for some action later."

"Very funny, Erin!"

"I'm not trying to be."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks. Hank put his arms around her, wiped her tears and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, what's that all about?"

"I have never felt this loved in any relationship I have been in. You accept me even with all my flaws and you also love my son. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Open this one first."

Olivia opened the gift Hank told her to open.

"A carriage ride around Chicago for tonight."

"Yep. I was pretty sure you'd say yes to coming here for Christmas and if I remember correctly, you said not that long ago that you wished you could see more of my beautiful city."

"I did. I can't wait. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Justin, you and Olive can watch Noah, right?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"You two leave Saturday, right?"

"Yep. You two are definitely on your own New Year's Eve though."

"I may not want to go back to New York."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing."

"It may not be for you but I do still have my job."

"You could get something here."

"Not right now but maybe someday."

"It was worth a shot."

Everyone finished opening presents as they watched more movies. Noah fell asleep in the middle of everything. Olivia decided to go take a shower, so she went upstairs. As she was leaving the room, she looked back at Hank, so he followed her upstairs. They ended up making love before they took a shower and got dressed. Everyone else took showers before they had something to eat. Later that day, Erin went home, while Hank and Olivia went on their carriage ride and Justin and Olive stayed with Noah. The carriage ride ended up being memorable for them as they snuggled under the blanket and shared kisses.

During the next few days, Justin and Olive left and Hank, Olivia and Noah spent more time together. They went to the District, so Noah could meet everyone and they also went to the Fire Station. They spent a quiet New Year's Eve together and after Noah went to bed, they brought in the New Year in each other's arms. When the time came for Olivia and Noah to go home, Hank didn't want to let them go anymore than they wanted to go. After he kissed them both and waited for them to get through Security, he walked back to his SUV. Neither of them expected to become as close as they had in over a week but they both loved each other and would give anything for their relationship to work. They promised to talk everyday or at least when they could and Hank promised he'd come to New York to spend Valentine's Day with the woman he loved and the little boy he loved as much as he loved his own son.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
